


One Day - One Word

by Calletista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calletista/pseuds/Calletista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Week - One Word - Every Day</p><p>Monday - tears (José Callejon/Cristiano Ronaldo)<br/>Tuesday - to share (Sergio Ramos/Iker Casillas)<br/>Wednesday - flash (José Callejon/Cristiano Ronaldo)<br/>Thursday - mango (Iker Casillas/Cesc Fabregas)<br/>Friday - to judge (Cristiano Ronaldo, Sergio Ramos)<br/>Saturday - to blink (Esteban Granero)<br/>Sunday - judas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday - Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got from a german fanfiction board.  
> 

“Cris please. Just listen to me, once!” The addressed turned around and shot a glare at his direction. With one swift motion Cris was in front of José. “No. You need to stop right now. We talked about it. It’s not like this is going to lead anywhere.”

The words hurt. Every time, and it wasn't the first time. 

It started with José falling for Cris and Cris having a thing for rookies. José knew it meant nothing but sex for Cristiano, but he was romantic and had hoped for more.

> Cris’ head was heavy on his shoulder. José didn’t mind. It was a comfortable heaviness. He ran his fingers through Cris’ hair and the other one shifted in his sleep. José could see a little smile on his lips.

The young midfielder was already in bed when he heard loud knocking on the door. “José, it’s me.” Cris’ voice sounded dull behind the door. “What do you want?”

He wanted the same as always. And José gave it to him. And all that was left afterwards was emptiness. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Cris didn’t notice. He was already asleep.


	2. Tuesday - to share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> share [ˈʃeɚ] verb:  
> to let someone else have or use a part of (something that belongs to you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also btw this is the first slash I've ever written so yeah  
> idk...  
> just enjoy :D

> **share** [ˈʃeɚ] verb:  
>  to let someone else have or use a part of ( ~~something that belongs to~~ you)

  
“Sorry” He said.  
It was this one word he had heard a thousand times. It was meaningless by now. But in some way he always managed to make him believe it again.  
He turned away and walked into the kitchen.

“Sese” The other one called.  
It was the way he pronounced his name that he had heard a thousand times. He never got used to it and in some way the sound of the voice made him rethink his choice. 

He ignored his calling, like so many times before, and took an ice bag out of the fridge.

The clicking sound of the front door closing, a sound he was used to by now. 

It was the sound of the front door opening that got him afraid. When he got home with this look on his face, apologetic, guilty and angry at the same time. It was when he immediately knew it had happened again.

Sometimes he just turned around and ignored it. On other days he couldn’t. He tried to find the reason, if he didn’t love him or if he wasn’t enough.

His hand on his cheek, a sign of affection for so long. Today it was a sign for anger.

The cool ice against his hot skin. It showed him his weakness.

And for the first time in this relationship he wasn't sure if he was able to continue sharing his heart.


	3. Wednesday - flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flash that went off destroyed their careers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'M SO SO SORRY  
> 2\. I'm back :D  
> 3\. Have fun!

José was mad at Cris for being an asshole and Cris was mad at José for taking things too serious. And at the end of the night, José wasn’t mad anymore, but Cris was.

~~~

They were out celebrating and had a fight in an alley behind the club. José was a little drunk and kissed Cris. The flash that went off destroyed their careers.

~~~

The first few weeks were hell. The next few were not really better. A few months later, Cris had moved to the USA and José was still in Spain, it got easier.

A year later José was able to leave the house without bodyguards. Two years later the public wasn’t interested anymore.

~~~

Two and a half year later they met again, for the first time since the incident. Cris wasn’t mad anymore. In hindsight the unwanted outing was the best that had happened to him in a long time. José wasn’t so happy. He was still in love.

~~~

They met more frequently. José was getting better and Cris realized something, someone, was missing in his life.

~~~

Three years after the incident Cris told José about his feelings. José smiled and it was the first time that realized, that maybe, the flash hadn’t been that bad. 


	4. Thursday - mango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out after a shitty season.  
> Iker is cranky.  
> Will a mango help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeeeeh I'm sorry. This is shit. But yeah. I'm uninspired.  
> But yeah this is for Bulla. I love you and I'm waiting <3

Iker was standing at the bar, having no fun at all. He watched the others, dancing, drinking and laughing. The only thing they had in common was the drinking. Iker hadn’t counted his drinks but if he had to guess he would say five. 

Five drinks and the feeling was still there, the feeling that he was useless and forgotten. He had nothing against Diego. Not at all but  he was the number one. He was Real Madrid. It wasn’t okay to bench him. It was like benching Madridismo. At this thought a nasty smile appeared on his face and he couldn’t do anything against it.

“What is it this time?” Xabi said close to his ear. Iker turned around and looked at the other. “Nothing.” He just didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to complain again. And Iker knew Xabi wouldn’t be of any help. Iker just wanted to bitch about last season, about Mourinho and about Diego, and Xabi wouldn’t bitch about anything or anyone. He was too classy.

He turned around to watch the others again and eventually Xabi left him alone. 

An hour later Iker decided to go home. He was in one of his “the-world-is-against-me-moods” and a nice, cozy bed sounded like heaven to him. 

 

His hope of having the rest of the night to himself was destroyed when he arrived at home. The light in the living room was on and he was able to see the flickering of the TV. He sighed and opened the door, preparing himself for a night with Sara. Iker entered the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn’t Sara who was sitting at the couch.

“Cesc? What are you doing here?” The other one smiled and got up. “Hello to you too Iker.” Cesc took a step towards him and his scent filled Iker’s nose. “Sergio called me yesterday and told me that you are still in a mood. So I got here as soon as possible to cheer my captain up.” Iker shook his head. “You know you shouldn’t have.” The goalkeeper wanted to step away but the younger man was faster and grabbed his arm. “But I did. And now be a good man and give me a kiss.” Iker sighed and looked at him. He was already defeated. He wasn’t even able to look at him without noticing the beauty. Iker’s heart had sped up the second he realized who was sitting in his living room. 

Cesc was smiling and his scruff couldn’t hide the smile lines. Iker lifted his hand and his finger traced the lines. When Iker felt Cesc’s lips on his own he let out a sigh. Cesc’s lips were soft but he moved them with a passion that made Iker forget how to be. If anyone had told him that Cesc was such a controlling and dominating lover, Iker would’ve laughed at that person. Cesc was pure passion and Iker felt ten years younger whenever he was with him.

When Cesc broke the kiss Iker pulled him in an embrace. “Thank you.” He whispered. Cesc just patted his cheek and kinda looked like a sheep. 

The younger man squirmed free and had a mischievous smile on his lips. Iker shot him a questioning look when Cesc tripped out of the room. 

“I have a mango for you.” Cesc sang from the kitchen.

And Iker just shook his head, but a smile appeared on his lips when he followed the other one.


	5. Friday - to judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris is looking at boobs and Sergio doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is... so forgive me.

“Do you really need to look at those?” Sergio slapped Cris on the back of his head. “Shut up Sergio. Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean I can’t look at boobs while you’re here.” Sergio sighed and got up. “But those are your girlfriend’s breasts. I really don’t need to see them.” 

Cris moaned and put the catalogue on the table. “First of all, you are in my house. I can do whatever I want. Second, you stare at my ass all the time. During training, in the showers, you only stop when we play. So I get to stare at my girl’s boobs, especially since we are in my house.”

Sergio laughed and sat down again. “I just love to make you mad Crissy.” He patted Cris’ head and took the catalogue from the table.

“But seriously? I think your girl has the best boobs in here.” 

Sergio opened a random page and pointed at a blonde girl with a tiny bikini on. “Just look at her. I mean yeah, she has a nice body but those boobs. They just don’t fit her. Waaaaay to big. They are photoshopped. I’m pretty sure they are.”

While Sergio took a closer look, Cris put his face in his hands and sighed. “Why are you here again?”

“Or just look at those.” The defender had opened another page. “To small. The bikini doesn’t even fit her. I mean who dressed her?” Sergio shook his head. 

“You are way too serious about this.” Cris settled back and put his arms over his head. 

“What? You invited me to help you find a birthday present for Irina. So here I am.” Sergio just shrugged and continued his examination.

“I did. But I didn’t invite you to judge the women in this catalogue. And so far that’s all you’ve been doing. Also you’re not even into women. You are not really fit to judge.” 

“Do you even know what you are saying? I’m actually the perfect judge. I’m not biased towards anyone.” Sergio smiled a big, proud smile but finally put the catalogue away. 

“So, what about the present?”  
 


	6. Saturday - to blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban doesn't want to blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeah again too late :)))  
> sorreh  
> i wanted to write this (something like this) for quite a while (well since Esteban left) but i just didnt have inspiration/time/motivation...  
> so i'm sorry for this chapter  
> 

He stares. He just doesn’t want to close his eyes. Things change when you blink. Like one moment the sun is there, then you blink and a cloud blocks it. 

The cold creeps through his veins. He sits on the bench in the empty stadium, takes in the silence. 

He doesn’t want to leave but it looks like he has to. He feels unwanted. He knows he’s not, the fans love him, but it feels he has no place in this team. He tries to ignore the feeling for so long but it is time to face and accept it. 

His heart breaks every time he steps out of the tunnel and goes straight to the bench. It hurts because he can’t help the team the way he wants. It hurts because he loves the club so much and just wants to play, to show his respect. 

He stares. Takes in the empty stands, imagines them full with people. And then he closes his eyes, to hear the cheers and see the white flags. He sees little boys waving, asking for autographs and jerseys. He hears old men yelling, telling the players on the field what to do. He hears his captain yelling. 

And then he blinks. Multiple times, to make the tears disappear.

It feels like the final goodbye as he steps into the tunnel.


End file.
